Pokemon Emporon
by Jakeshi
Summary: The Award winning series in the Ashcroft CWC Newspaper; the beginning of the CIC Saga  Crimson, Indigo, Champagne
1. The Legend Starts Here!

You have heard of Kanto, Johto, Shino, Almia, Fiore, Hoenn and Oblivia in Japan, all famous for their enthusiasm and World class trainers, but this doesn't stop people from anywhere else to try and grasp the goal of Master World Champion!

Pokémon Emporon

Chapter 1 - The legend starts here!

07/07. The seventh of July 2010

Murkrow and Orove sang over the quiet town of Lea town, the sun shone brightly as the Cherrim awoke to its warm raze.

The breeze in the wind twists and turns around the houses and homes of the people of Emporon, through a window to a room cluttered with books on Pokémon, training, health and Legends. The door opens to a mother, who gasps at the mess and smiles,

"Wake up sleepy head" and as she said it, a boy rises from underneath the mountain of books.

"Aww, my head" He said about to lie in. A Riolu runs in and jumps onto him.

"You remember it is the day you get your first pokémon Jakeshi" She then replied walking out

Jakeshi laid there for a few seconds, and then he dashed out of his bed leaving the poor Riolu under the pile of books.

At breakfast Jakeshi was already to go, just putting his hat and scarf on. This is the day he would get his first pokémon, as he is now thirteen years old, which is the European age to get your own pokémon license.

He says good bye and sets off to the local professor in Lea town.

On his way, the wind blew hard as the clouds battled in the sky for light and dark.

"Jakeshi" Professor Christopher cheered "I knew you would be here on time"

"Yes of course I would" Jakeshi then replied "I start my Journey to be a top trainer today, I have stayed up all night doing last minute research, And, I have made my decision"

"Ok, right this way" the young scientist strolled over to a tetchy table with three pokéballs on it "Go on, chose you pick out of, Treecko, Charmander or Piplup"

Each of the pokéballs had a different colour light underneath to tell the different Pokémon's pokéballs apart. Jakeshi grind and reached out for one,

"Ok, this is it; I will finally become a pokémon trainer!" He quoted tensing the moment then picks up there green, "Treecko, I chose you!" And a Green Gecko popped out.

"Ah, I thought so, you take after your father, Glance, He loved Grass types the most" Chris mumbled going off into a daydream, "Well here are your Pokégear, PokéDex, ID card and trainer case"

Jakeshi was handed them and put them into his bag, "anything else?"

"Oh yes, here are some potions, I also give you a full heal too..." Suddenly there was a ear splitting crash outside

"What was that?"

They both ran outside to see the wind stirring up around a battle in the sky. A large white stripy bird and a metallic ghost were locked in combat, striking blows at each other in vicious fury.

"Wow, what are they?" Jakeshi asked in wonder, but the professor just Gasped. Jakeshi opened his PokéDex hoping he would get an answer out of that;

"Oracion, the peace Pokémon, It is foretold that it helped the Emporon region win many of its wars to put things right in the world, No more information is known"

"Noicaro, the war pokémon, It is able to take control of other life forms to make wars, It is believed that it is the reason for the 2nd world war No more information is known"

"Why are they here?" Jakeshi asked

"I don't know, but they are both legendary and the battle could be disastrous!"

The legendary beasts battled and clashed in the burning sky, one for power, the other for what is right.

Jakeshi and Professor Christopher witnessed the two legendary powers of Emporon before their very eyes over the once sleepy Lea Town.

The bearers of this sight dashed in for safety. Silence in the room, was then broken "Oracion, the protector of peace, And Noicaro the possessed of war. Never can win, too all seven who will fall. The Empire of a world will crumble to a star" Chris looked up "A poem about a day where the world will crumble from a pokémon unknown to us."

"We can't just sit here, we must do something!"

"We can't"

"Do you have any strong pokémon? Or any that can make them fall asleep!" Jakeshi questioned, his face lit with hope.

"No, all of the trainers I keep pokémon for don't collect pokémon and they just train to be the best they can be. They have no interest in research and findings"

Jakeshi sighed. A crash came from outside as Oracion had fallen to the ground. Noicaro flied away creating havoc in Lea town. Jakeshi ran outside to the fallen Angle.

"It's hurt, do you have anything to help it!" He shouted to the professor who was gasping at the legendary Pokémon.

"No" He soon replied in sorrow

The young trainer got up off his knees and started running into the distance "I'll go to the pokémon centre!"

Dark clouds cried heavily over the damp trainer running to save a pokémon he had only just found out about.

"Quickly!" Jakeshi said running in panting "Oracion… Hurt… and Noicaro is here" he said gaining his breath

"Oh no!" The nurse with pink hair replied "We have to go right away!" She grabbed her bag and called over two Chansey with a large stretcher. "Come on let's move, move, move!"

They ran all the way to Oracion who was still knocked out and boarded him onto the stretcher and raced all the way back to the Pokémon Centre.

Jakeshi was pacing back and though in the privet waiting room with Christopher who was on his laptop researching and updating Oracion's files on the PokéDex from what he can see from the monitors.

Outside people are heard trying to get in to see the Legendary Icon of Emporon "It's Oracion!"

"Why is it here?"

"I saw Noicaro, It could have hurt Oracion!"

Nurse Joy broke up the group around the door and entered the waiting room. The two looked up.

"It's going to be fine" Nurse Joy spoke to their relief "Its just recovering from its fight"

"Ah, that's a relief" Jakeshi sighed

Later on the weather settled and Noicaro was nowhere to be seen so Jakeshi was outside doing some training with his first Pokémon, Treecko. Suddenly an incredibly loud, ear-splitting bang, Oracion flew out of the PokéCenter with great speed into the clear sky. Christopher, dazed and dizzy came out with burn marks all over him.

"What happened?" Jakeshi said running over "Oracion just flew into the sky after a massive bang"

"Err… Oracion is off to find… Noicaro" Chris said still dazed

"How do you know?" Jakeshi asked in wonder

"Well… Earlier... and it said so"

"We need to follow it!"

The duo where on the powerful, sonic Mallard steaming down the track in pursuit of the White Peace Pokémon

"The Mallard is a sonic-fast Steam train which normal runs along the ENCR line (Emporon Northaron Channel-tunnel Railway). It carries Passengers and sometimes cargo. The Train has multiple 3rdclass, and two 1st class coaches. Also a Mail car and a rolling stock carriage"

"It's going left, it's going left!" Professor shouted

"Treecko, use razor leaf and aim for those points!" Jakeshi shouted as his Treecko did the business

"Right, Right, Right, Right!"

"We will have to stop here as the line doesn't goes any further"

Chris pulled a lever and the high-speed train slowed down, "I'm not waiting any longer!" and Jakeshi Jumped off with Treecko following after.

"I will shunt the train into the sidings, I will catch up!"

The young trainer dashed through the trees with the white bird above, They made it to a clearing where Noicaro was waiting.

Jakeshi hid in nearby bushes "Treecko, Return"

The two legendary empire Pokémon gazed into each other's eyes

"I will only fight for what is right, but you know none of us is allowed to win"

"But a new world will be better for us all" The metallic bird replied, and then it quickly Absorbed energy and released a powerful Hyper beam, luckily enough Oracion Dodged to let the trees rustled from this spear of pure power.

Oracion attacked back with Aura Sphere which instantly hit "Ahh!" Noicaro Screeched

Christopher quickly ran over with a capture styler, "Capture on! Velist-talon, Ha!" A spinning top spun around Noicaro who easily hit it back at Chris who fell to the ground dropping his styler.

Jakeshi looked around "Noicaro looks like a dark type…" He muted "Electric!" he shouted as he spotted a nearby Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, the Elesquirrel Pokémon, Elec, White,

HG/SS: Safari Zone (Wetlands, 8 Forest objects. Swamp, 10 Plain objects).

It's one of the kinds of Pokémon with electric cheek pouches. It shoots charges from its tail"

He grabbed the Capture styler and aimed it at the Elesquirrel pokémon and launched it. "Capture on! Velist-talon!" The spinning Top circled the Pachirisu and closed in. "Yes, I got a Capture Complete! Now Pachirisu, use Discharge on Noicaro!" And while the Elesquirrel attacked, Jakeshi was using the ranger styler to capture Noicaro, dodging every time it tried to knock it back.

Noicaro soon gave up and coved itself with a black sphere. Pachirisu ran away and Oracion shot down from the sky and covered Jakeshi and the professor as the sphere exploded. Oracion soon got up and so did Jakeshi and Christopher, "So he distorted himself?" Jakeshi quoted puzzled.

"No, that's his personal Move, Dark Retreat" Oracion exclaimed "It collects energy in a protective force felid then expands it, soon it will break the force felid releasing all of that energy while teleporting away"

"Energy levels are lowering around Emporon, It seems Noicaro has fled to hibernate after that last battle" Chris said looking up from his laptop

"Yes, I know" Oracion then turned to Jakeshi "Thank you, Jakeshi"

"Why?"

"Because Without you, I would have been finished, twice" Oracion paused for the moment "Jakeshi, It would be a honour, for you to be my Trainer"

"Really? I haven't even started my Journey yet and you want to be alongside me throughout it!" Jakeshi shouted in excitement "Yes, but you will be my partner and friend, but there is a problem…" Jakeshi looked over to Professor Christopher

"Pokéballs!" he then shouted "That's what I forgot to give you!" he reached into his pockets and pulled out a load of pokéballs "There you go, But you should have this one for Oracion!" he said giving him the spherical capsules and an odd White one "That one is a Premier Ball, it is used to commemorate an event"

"Ok" Jakeshi now though the Pearl white ball at Oracion which beamed him in. It fell to the ground and shook once, twice, three times and the ball pinged

"Yes! I caught… Oracion!"

Oracion was released from its Premier Ball and the new team flew high in the sky with the Steam of the Mallard bellow. Jakeshi and Oracion have a lot a head of them, Good things and Bad, New discoveries and friends. So much waiting and all to be continued…


	2. Hoo are You!

Pokémon Emporon

Chapter 2 - Hoo are you!

Jakeshi with his new friend Oracion, the legendary peace Pokémon, start their journey today after their encounter with the powerful Noicaro. But they just have to do a little errand…

"Ok, I want you to get something from Lea Hoo, Just north of here" Christopher explained "And when you get back, the capture styler will repaired for you to have"

"Ok, thank you, we'd better get moving" Jakeshi said, and then turning to Oracion "Come on!"

They started making their way up to the rich expensive hotel and its gardens. On their way they encountered many different pokémon like Pichu and Starly.

"Pichu, 172, the tiny mouse pokémon, Electric, Yellow,

(Pichu -friendship- Pikachu -Thunder stone- Raichu)

HG/SS: Ilex Forest (Bring Wi-Fi shiny Pichu to Ilex Shrine)-(To obtain spiky-eared Pichu)

It is not yet skilled at strong electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled."

"Starly, 396, the starling pokémon, Nrm/Fly, Brown,

(Starly -14- Staravia -34- Staraptor)

HG/SS: Pewter City (Headbutt) (Specific tree)

They flock around mountains and fields, chasing after bug pokémon. Their singing is noisy and annoying."

They soon arrived at the pearl palace of perfection, but a group of people were already there…

"I wonder what's going on here." Jakeshi asked himself

"Well let's look" Oracion replied and they ran over

The party were wearing Olive green with a yellow C and a star. They got into a black car and an armoured truck and drove off. A window rolled down and a jet black haired man tilted his sunglasses and gave a cold stare at Oracion.

Jakeshi and Oracion when into the Lea Hoo and went to the reception desk, "Hello, can I be of any help to you?"

"Erm, Yes, I'm here to pick up an Item for Professor Christopher" Jakeshi asked the receptionist.

The receptionist paused and then answered "Sorry, Someone has already collected the Item for him" She looked puzzled "They just left, I'll just go and check with him…"

At that very moment Jakeshi's Pokégear Rang, "It's him… Hello?"

"Hello Jakeshi, Have you arrived yet?"

"Yes, but there is a problem" he walked over to the window, noticing that the lorry and cars have just disappeared from his sight. "Someone else has collected it, claiming they are picking up for you"

"No, I only told you to get it"

"Ok, got to go!" He closed his Pokégear and dashed out of the Lea Hoo

"Oracion!" he called as he jumped onto his back "We need to get moving!" and they flew off into the distance.

The receptionist opened a magazine and started to read it "Oracion?" she whispered "Must be a new exotic pokémon species"

Oracion and Jakeshi were flying over the armoured truck. The driver of the car noticed them in his wing mirror.

"Boss, we have someone on our tail!"

"Humph… Oracion" he said under his breath, "Attack them"

"Sparkite, attack!" the entire gang shouted releasing their pokémon

Jakeshi pulled out his PokéDex,

"Sparkite, the Electric Snake pokémon, this pokémon is just pure electricity, it can travel very fast but due to its form it cannot be as fast as a normal electric current"

"We've got company!" Jakeshi cried "Use Leaf blade"

Oracion and Jakeshi were continued flying above the mysterious gang which had stolen something from the Lea Hoo, avoiding the attacking Sparkite.

"Oracion, you distract them and take out their pokémon while I take out that lorry" Jakeshi cried

"Affirmative, let's get to it" replied Oracion

Jakeshi jumped off of the peace Pokémon's back and onto the top of the moving lorry, he kept down as he crawled across the roof to the front. He waited for the right moment and then swung into the lorry's cabin where there a member of the gang was driving.

"Hey!" He shouted letting go of the steering wheel to jump onto Jakeshi. Jakeshi dodged backwards then ran over the top of the gang member to the steering wheel then pushed the gang member out of the door.

Jakeshi grasped the wheel but was unable to control it, so he slammed the brake in desperation. The truck soon came to a stop after swerving, but the car ahead also stopped and the black haired man stepped out, "Staryu, Attack" he called "use Rapid Spin!"

Jakeshi had only just got out of the truck. Oracion was surrounded by Sparkite but he darted downward and used Grass Sky-Blitz to protect Jakeshi.

The two pokémon collided and Jakeshi ran to the back to get whatever he needed to give to Professor Chris, He opened the door and began to look.

Oracion and Staryu fought out a battle; Oracion used Leaf blade, Critical super effective hit. Staryu returned blows with Dark pulse, not very effective.

The Sparkite then came from the sky and used Pass-through a, multiple times, super effective.

Back in the truck Jakeshi was surprised to find what he needed to collect, there was a gold star like quartz, A black Diamond and a clear Diamond, all very large and obviously very valuable.

"How am I going to get these to Professor?" Jakeshi asked himself.

Back out in the heart of the battle; Oracion was very tired but he didn't give up.

"Oracion!" Jakeshi cried "Use Spin ball but stay still!"

Oracion span around and began to glow a silvery-blue but hovered still in mid-air. Staryu and Sparkite came charging towards Oracion, "Now use Leaf Blade!" And the spinning sphere which was Oracion changed colour to a bright green glow and both of the foe's pokémon were knocked away and fell towards the ground.

"Staryu return" The boss cried in shock as he returned his knocked out pokémon

"Team Coranio, fall back now!" He got into his car and he was driven away quickly. The rest of the gang returned their Sparkite and ran off after him.

Oracion and Jakeshi posed as if they meant business as they ran off, "So what was the item?"

"Well there were three" Jakeshi said as he pulled out the jewels from his bag.

"No, the Black, White and Star Lights"

"How do you know?" Jakeshi asked puzzled

"The black represents Noicaro, and is believed to give extreme power to him. The Star; a powerful pokémon unknown to us all, believed to control the power to destroy and reincarnate worlds. The White light, is my true power, it has been ages since I have seen it, and I was sure it was destroyed…"


	3. Teaching the Teachers!

Pokémon Emporon

Chapter Three - Teaching the Teachers!

"Ok, so I have warned Officer Jenny about Team Coranio and I have sent some information about these 'Lights of Emporon' to a famous Japanese Professor called Samuel Oak, But you should keep the white light, as it is Oracion's and he knows more about it than I do, But do not keep using it, only use it in dire emergences, like Team Coranio. Oh and I have fixed the capture styler for you, well, only the capture part, I cannot get the radio thingy to work, but you wouldn't be using it anyway" Christopher said, and soon after Jakeshi and Oracion walked out of his lab.

Jakeshi was flicking two pink and purple balls into the air, "Do you know what these are?"

"No, they look like Pokéballs"

"Yes, but what's so special about them?" Jakeshi placed them back into his bag, and they walked to his house

"Hello? I'm home" Jakeshi called as he opened the door. Riolu was playing with Jakeshi's little brother, Sam, and came running up and jumped onto Jakeshi. "Hello Riolu"

"Oh, hi dear" His mother said looking up from the washing up "I was wondering when you would come back, but you've only been out for a day"

"Yes, but I thought I should call in to let you know I will be on my way" Jakeshi announced

"Oh, and I believe Riolu wants to go along with you"

"Really?" Jakeshi said pulling out Pokéball "You want to come with me?"

Riolu replied nodding with a high pitched whine

"Ok, Pokéball go!" and Riolu was captured.

"Riolu, 447, the Emanation pokémon, Fighting, Blue

(Riolu –friendship- Lucario)

HG/SS: Safari zone (Meadow- 10 forest, 14 peak objects, after 70 days) (Walking)

They communicate with one another with their auras. They are able to run all through the night"

"So what pokémon do you have?" Sam asked

"Well my starter is a Treecko, and this is Oracion"

"I have never seen a pokémon like that before" his mother replied

"Oh, yes, it is a very Exotic pokémon, they are migrating south and I caught one"

"Oh? So where are you going first?" She asked

"Well I'm going to go back to Lea town school to catch up with some of the teachers, then hopefully challenge dad, then make our way down to the capital"

"Ahh, so you have it all planned out, well ok, good bye"

They made their way out and walked to Lea town school, "I remember, I used to be head of the school newspaper, writing articles about this and that, or making a story. Everyone kept saying I would be head boy one day, but I knew I wouldn't" Jakeshi turned to Oracion "So how was your early life?"

"To be honest, I cannot remember…"

Jakeshi and Oracion finally made it to Lea town school; it was the end of the day so the teachers are open to Pokémon battles, and like subjects, each teacher specialised in different types.

"Sir" Jakeshi said walking onto the field to his tutor and PE teacher "It hasn't been long"

"Yes, I know, I see you have already got some good pokémon already" The bold tall teacher said peering over to Oracion.

"Yes, but I already have a Treecko, Riolu and my partner Oracion"

"Well I have never seen a pokémon like Oracion"

Oracion was about to make a point but was cut off by Jakeshi, "Well it is a very rare Exotic pokémon that was migrating"

"Ok, well do you want a battle?" he replied

"Oh yes" Jakeshi said and they took their positions, Jakeshi whispered to Oracion, "Sorry, but I don't think it is a good Idea to let people know that you are a legendary pokémon. You could be stolen or something"

"Ok" Oracion replied in understanding.

"Mr Blight!" The teacher called to one of the other staff "Could you referee for us?"

"Hey, its Jakeshi, haven't seen you in a while, It would be my honour"

"It would be a one on one battle between Mr Bull from the PE department verses Jakeshi a young Trainer, the challenger draws first pokémon"

"Hitmonchan, I chose you!" Mr Bull shouted

"Hmm, Hitmonchan;" "Hitmonchan, 107, The punching pokémon, Fighting, Brown

(Tyrogue –Attack stat less then Defence at level 20+ -Hitmonchan)

HG/SS: Evolve from Tyrogue

Its punches cut through the air. Even a burse from this pokémon is a burn.

"Ok, fighting types are his specialty so flying will make the job super easy" Jakeshi thought "Oracion, Your first Trainer battle"

Mr Blight summed up the odds, "Ok, let battle commence!"

"Ok Hitmonchan use Match punch!"

"Oracion, he's off balance so avoid it quickly!"

Oracion flew up as the speedy pokémon sped underneath.

"Oracion use Spin Ball!"

Hitmonchan turned his head to see a metallic ball hurdling at him which narrowly swiped across his face

"Hitmonchan!" Mr Bull smiled "Ok, come on Hitmonchan, use Sky uppercut!"

Oracion had only a small amount of time to react so he defended himself with leaf blade, the two pokémon were pushing against each other with full force.

"Oracion take the pain and stop defending!" Jakeshi called over, Oracion glanced over, "Trust me!"

Oracion then dropped his guard and flung into the air by Hitmonchan's Sky uppercut.

"Good now Fighting are normally weak to flying so turn to a flying type and use Sky-Blitz from that height!"

"Hitmonchan, Finish him off with one more Sky uppercut!"

The two pokémon flew straight for each other and collided in a great cloud of smoke. By this time the battle had brought quite a crowd to watch.

"I can't see" The crowed cried as the trainer and the teacher were hoping that their pokémon were fine.

The two pokémon flew straight for each other and collided into a great cloud of smoke. "I can't see" The crowed cried as the trainer and the teacher were hoping that their pokémon were fine.

Jakeshi grunted "Oracion, try to hit Hitmonchan if he is still up and clear the smoke both at the same time with Leaf-blade!"

The smoke was soon swept away after leaf blade to reveal Hitmonchan knocked out on the floor and Oracion standing proud in front of Jakeshi.

The crowed went up in cheer as Mr Blight refereeing announced Jakeshi and Oracion the winners.

Later on Jakeshi met up with another one of his favourite teachers.

"Hello, Miss Tonkin!" Jakeshi said walking up to a young looking teacher.

"Hello Jakeshi, It's been a while" She replied "So how well are you getting on?"

"Very well, I have got 3 pokémon and I have won my first battle against Mr Bull"

Miss Tonkin looked over to Oracion, "Jakeshi, I'm no expert, but isn't that the legendary Oracion?"

"Shh" Jakeshi got out his PokéDex "Yes, but we don't want everyone to know, and everyone thinks it's an exotic pokémon"

"Oracion, No number has been verified, the peace pokémon, Flying/-, white

(Oracion –Legendary, only 1 known)

Found in Emporon, UK

Ability, ENVIRO-type, Oracion can change its type between Normal, Fighting and Grass freely.

It is believed that it helped the Emporon region win the second world war"

"Oracion has been captured by Jakeshi LaVerron, a beginning trainer"

"He helped me in my dire of need" Oracion spoke "I am just repaying the favour, but I have become friends with Jakeshi now, he is a great Master"

"No, we are friends, partners, not pokémon and 'masters'" Jakeshi commented

"Well you just need to get Noicaro and Coranio to get a full set" Miss Joked

"Wait a second" Jakeshi thought to himself "Coranio was the name of that Group of people trying to steal the gems!"

"What the Lights of Emporon?"

"Yes" He said pulling out the white light.

"Wow, and that's yours?"

"Well it is really Oracion's…" Jakeshi replied putting it back into his bag

"Ok, well are you going to challenge the Pokémon League?"

"Yep, and I got my Lea badges, and also I'm going to with the Stage Tournaments"

At that very moment a loud helicopter came over the School and hovered overhead

"Sparkite! Attack! And retrieve me that boy and his pokémon"

Aloud of Electric snakes came buzzing down into the crowed, All of the Teachers released their pokémon, Donphan, Hitmonchan, Armaldo followed by several others.

"Riolu go!" Jakeshi said releasing the pokéball "Hop onto Oracion and try to take down the Sparkite with Iron Tail!"

The man in the chopper smiled "So he is here…" he spied on Jakeshi, "Staryu go!"

"Riolu, come back!" He shouted "And Oracion, take down that 'copter!"

As the Staryu came down towards Jakeshi, everyone gave way. It was about to hit him with rapid spin, but Riolu pushed him out of the way.

"Arhh, Thanks Riolu" he got up, "Ok, use Quick attack!" But the Staryu dogged to the side, "Ok, if that wouldn't hit, Use force palm!"

Riolu ran up to the Star Shape Pokémon and pressed its paw onto it and bolted a power through it. "Good, Staryu is paralysed, now use quick attack again!"

Riolu knocked the pokémon flying, just as Oracion gave a final blow to the chopper as it fell to the ground, "Sparkite, return" "Staryu return" the man said jumping out of the helicopter with the pilot, landing safely and running to the nearby road…

Later Jakeshi was all packed after meeting his teachers and was ready to fight the pokémon League, First stop. Next door…


	4. The Gym that doesn't stop Bugging you!

Pokémon Emporon

Chapter 4 - A gym that doesn't stop bugging!

After a close encounter by the mysterious team Coranio, Jakeshi and his team Journey a couple of feet next door to their first pokémon gym! But he seems to already have gained a rival…

Jakeshi's pocket buzzed and played a tune which he noticed and his hand dove in to grab his Pokégear…

"Hello?" he answered

"Jakeshi? Hi it's Ash!" the voice replied as the screen wiped up, to a boy in a blue jacket and a Pikachu.

"Ash, hey, how did you get my number?"

"Professor Oak asked Chris for it" he replied "He said that I should give you a call, he said you only just started and you already could a legendary pokémon!" he shouted

"Yes, Oracion, the peace pokémon, he's my partner, just like your Pikachu" Jakeshi smiled "But I heard you encountered many rare pokémon! Like Zoroark, Zorua, err, Arceus which I can't believe!"

"I know but you only just started, I heard you didn't take a step out of the lab before you got it"

"Ok, ok, that is sorta true. And by the way, where are you?"

"I'm about to go to Unova"

"Ah, I went their when I was young, and Parcon and many more places, I bet I can clear Emporon before you clear Unova!"

"You're on" Ash agreed

"Ha, and then maybe we could meet up and battle!"

"Good, I'll give you a call when I'm done, then we'll plan for a battle!"

Jakeshi was chuffed with himself as he walked onward to the gym. He walked up the stairs thinking of a strategy as the doors flung open, throwing him back onto the ground. A figure emerged from the Doorway.

"Adam?"

"Jakeshi? You are challenging the gyms too?"

"Yes, this one is easy! I would challenge you to a battle but I'm going to be champion in no time. See ya around!" and he walked off leaving Jakeshi to dust down his Cherry Coat.

"Yep, that's him, now no more interruptions…"

Jakeshi stood still waiting for something to happen, "Good, now let's go!" and he walked in.

The gym opened up to a large indoor garden, He has seen this before so he powered on to the centre where a person was peering into some bushes, "Hi, I challenge you to a gym battle!" Jakeshi shouted

"Ha, I heard you come in" he danced around "Jakeshi; I'm guessing this is your first?"

"Yep, and I'm not going to lose!" he replied

"Ok, Gym battles are single battles which are performed with three pokémon, the gym leader also has their own unique rules, Mine are the challenger may switch pokémon whenever, are you ready?"

"Bring it on Chester!" Jakeshi yelled

The referee set down the status "Chester of the Lea Town gym versus Jakeshi LaVerron from Lea town, Begin!"

"Ok, Pinsir let's go!"

"Riolu, you're out!"

Chester makes a smirk before calling out, "Pincer, this will be easy, use X Scissor!"

"Riolu, take in the pain then go for a Force Palm"

The Stag beetle Pokémon charged forth head down pointing its giant claws striate for Riolu and cut across, it was not very effective

"Ha, Even I know Riolu is strong against Bug type attacks!" Jakeshi gloated "Now go for a Force palm!"

It hit but also wasn't very effective!

"Huh? I thought bug were weak to Fighting?" puzzled Jakeshi

"Ha ha ha! It is a common mistake; it is the other way around!" He stepped back "Now Finnish it off with Guillotine!"

"Huh? Riolu, Dodge!" He called, but it was too late. Riolu was caught in-between Pinsir's claws, struggled, and then fainted.

"First round goes to Gym leader Chester!" the referee confirmed

Jakeshi gritted his teeth while he tried and figures out a plan. How could he turn this defeat into a victory?

Jakeshi found himself in an awkward situation in the first round battle; Riolu was KO'd right at the start, after his mistake about type effectiveness.

Jakeshi grits his teeth trying to think of a plan.

"I'm not going to fall at the first hurdle!" Jakeshi pulls out another pokéball, "Treecko, Pull out all the stops!"

The green gecko pokémon popped put, taking a stance ready to attack

"Use razor leaf Treecko!"

Chester smirked, "Use X-scissor"

Pinsir charged straight for Treecko, automatically knocking it out in one hit!

"But!" Jakeshi gasped, "I knew grass was weak to bug, but one hit!"

"You have one more left, now let's see it" Chester gloated, and then paused at Jakeshi smiling

"Oracion" Jakeshi said calmly, "I call upon thee"

The peace pokémon arose from the pearl premier ball, "That was a bit dramatic" It said back to Jakeshi

"Well I am trying to think of a dramatic entrance for you"

"Very well then" Oracion said back

Chester was silenced, opened mouthed and pop eyed

"Come on" Jakeshi shouted out

"Oh" The stunned gym leader shook his head, "Righty O' Pinsir, use Harden!"

"No match, Oracion, use Sky Blitz!"

Oracion flew up then shot down towards Pinsir in Bright white light

"Pinsir!" Chester cried out. Too late, Pinsir was wiped out in one hit, Return!"

Chester then sighed, "I have lost this, but I am not giving up!" He then threw out another pokéball, "Parasect, I chose you"

"Sky Blitz!"

"Cross poison!"

Cross poison missed and Sky Blitz KO'd Parasect instantly.

"Argh!" Chester threw out his final pokémon, "Venomoth!"

"Fly high Oracion!"

"Use silver wind Venomoth!"

A sudden gust of wind Blew Oracion of course, "Oracion, Just one hit should end it!"

"Right!"

"Oracion, Use Sky Blitz!"

Oracion began to descend down, battling the wind from Venomoth. The light faded and Sky Blitz failed.

Jakeshi gritted his teeth, "Use Aura sphere! Then follow on with Sky Blitz!"

"Venomoth use Stun Spore!"

But Venomoth was frozen and never made the attack, Aura sphere hit Venomoth, and the wind behind was weakened allowing Oracion to make a hit with ease.

"No, Venomoth!"

"Victory goes to Jakeshi, the challenger"

Later that day, just as the sun was setting, Chester and Jakeshi stood outside. Chester had a box which he opened to reveal a sparkling badge.

"As gym leader of the Lea town gym, I am honoured to give you this, the Lea Badge, as proof of your victory here"

Jakeshi picked up the badge, "Thank you" Jakeshi said smiling, "Oh, by the way. Adam, earlier, what pokémon did he have out of interest?"

"Ha, I'm not going to tell you, but I think he will be stunned when he sees Oracion"

"Yes, he would" Jakeshi took a step back, "Well I better be off now"

"Ok, remember to come back here for the Stage tournament!"

Jakeshi then set off into the distance, up towards Dunston, in the golden sun setting over Emporon.


	5. Capture On!

**Pokémon Emporon**

Capture on!

Jakeshi walked up the warm summer path passing the sign to show the Dunston border. A cool wind blew as an unexpected shadow ball hit Jakeshi.

"Argh!" Jakeshi groaned, holding his stomach. Just then, in the blink of an eye, something swiped Jakeshi's Pokéballs from his bag. Jakeshi quickly recovered from the shock and stood up straight to see a small dog like Pokémon with a big fluffy mane, "Eevee! Give them back!"

Jakeshi then started to give chase, but soon gave up due to his aching stomach. A police officer then drove up on a motorcycle, "Officer, an Eevee just stall my Pokémon from me"

"Not again, sorry but the Eevee has been doing this for a while" The officer said, "I've been after it for days"

"Why is it doing this?" Jakeshi asked

"Its last trainer thought it was too weak, and worthless. So it left it here, tied up. But somehow it released itself and is causing mischief all over the town; I guess it is its way to get over it"

Jakeshi searched the remaining objects in his bag, pulling out the capture styler

"Oh, you're a ranger as well?" The officer asked

"Well, um, kind of..."

"Well could you help me sort this out? I would be ever so grateful!"

"Sure" Jakeshi replied

Jakeshi, strolling around Dunston, was keeping a close eye out for any traces for the mischievous Eevee.

The sound of knocked over bins struck Jakeshi's ears. Jakeshi's immediate reaction was to run close to the sound then slowly creep along the wall.

The rattling sound was at its highest when Jakeshi peered round the corner, to the sight of a trash can with a brown Pokémon scavenging inside it

"Capture on!" Jakeshi yelled, jumping out, the Eevee stood still in confusion. The glowing ring of light flew around the hypnotised Pokémon. It then gathered a ball of purple energy which was then fired at the lone ranger.

"Ouch!" Jakeshi clutched his arm in pain as the Eevee jumped over a ledge for its escape. The boy from Lea town then regained his strength and climbed over the ledge. "Oh come on!"

The Eevee dashed off and Jakeshi gave chase after jumping from the high ledge into a narrow alleyway littered with bins and litter.

The Eevee used shadow ball on a group of trash cans which subsequently flew everywhere leaving the Pokémon to jump over.

Jakeshi continued on until the last minute where he dived over and landed in a forward roll to continue his speed. The Eevee then leapt up a fire escape on the side of an apartment complex.

The Eevee dashed up the rusted metal steps as if it knew them perfectly. Jakeshi on the other hand was worried about the railings or the steps giving way, but still pelting up them at flying speed.

At the top a harsh wind blew, the Eevee took a stance and eyed up Jakeshi as he raised up onto the roof of the building. The Pokémon growled before starting to charge at the trainer with Quick attack.

Time stopped for a moment, as if something wasn't right, time then regained speed and a huge blast of wind swiped the poor little Eevee off its feet and carried it off the side of the building.

Jakeshi had no time to react so he jumped off after him. Diving from the sky he scooped up the Eevee in mid-air and dived straight down into a nearby Psyduck pond, making a splash with the locals.

A moment passed by and then Jakeshi and the Eevee swam up gasping for air, and after swimming to the bank on the side of the pond the first thing Jakeshi said was, "God that is flipping freezing!"

The officer from earlier then pulled up on a motorcycle to aid the high divers,

"Oh my goodness, are you all right? I saw you falling from the sky and came here straight away!"

"Yes we're fine" Jakeshi choked

The Eevee then shook off all of the water in a damp spray. It then walked a few paces and then looked back at the two before bowing.

"I think he wants us to follow it" Officer said

"I believe so" Jakeshi replied

The Eevee took them to a nearby tree; it climbed up and knocked down a load of items, including Jakeshi's Pokéballs.

"This must be all of the stolen goods" The officer said as she collected all of the good, giving Jakeshi back his Pokémon.

The officer then saluted to Jakeshi, "Thank you for your services ranger, I will report to the BRS to thank you for your help"

Jakeshi was pleased but his thoughts were negative thinking about how the BRS would react when they found out about him having a ranger styler, "Happy to help!"

They both then realised that the Eevee had disappeared, "Oh well, i think it has calmed down now, it should no longer be of a nuisance, thank you again"

And as this story ends and the day dawns in Emporon, Jakeshi continues his way to a party of old friends just around the corner...


	6. The Pokemon Club

**Pokémon****Emporon**

The Pokémon Club

"Hello!" Jakeshi called over to his friends showing off there Pokémon to each other.

"Jakeshi" The tallest calls over, "I knew you will be here"

"Good to see you too peter" Jakeshi high-fives him, "And Cameron and Kasper"

Cameron was sitting in a wheel chair with a Tepig on his Lap. A Duskull was floating around the other teenage boy with a olive green coat"

A much older woman Stood behind Cameron, "Jakeshi, weren't sure you were going to turn up"

"You know me, Always like to get a head" Jakeshi then said flashing his Beatle Badge, "Seven to go"

The three trainers then gasped, "Ok then, if you think your good, how about a one on one tournament" Cameron suggested

"Your on!"

Jakeshi threw out one of his Pokémon, "Treecko, go!" and the green gecko then morphed from the bright light

Cameron looked down to his Tepig, "Go on, you're up" and the oddly acting Pokémon jumps from his lap on to the battle field

"Ok, let this one-on-one battle commence" Alison announced

"Go Treecko use Pound" Jakeshi shouted as the grass type Pokémon ran towards the Fire type pig

"Tepig, use agility to dodge!" Cameron then Commanded

"Hu?" Jakeshi questioned, "How?"

"Counter with scratch!" Cameron called out

"Treecko, Hit with leaf storm!" Jakeshi sussed out

Tepig then collided with the leaves fired from Treecko. The Tepig then swayed around almost fainting. And as Jakeshi planed, the Fire pig Pokémon then revealed a Zoura, "Some how i knew you were going to play a trick on me like that!"

"Ha, so you are smarter than I thought, Come one Zoura, one last hit should settle it! Use scratch!"

"Treecko use Pound"

The two Pokémon leaped towards each other for one last hit, they both clashed into a big ball of dust, Treecko jumped out unharmed while Zoura was fainted on the ground.

"Victory goes to Jakeshi of Lea town" Alison concluded as the two trainers retrieved their Pokémon.

Next Kasper and Peter were getting ready to battle, "Sneasel go!" Peter shouted

"Duskull, do your best!" Kasper released

"Commence!"

"Sneasel use Icy wind!" peter immediately shouted

"Duskull, use foresight" Duskull locked on to the Sneasel but was blasted away due to the chilly wind

"Use quick attack!" peter commanded

The attack did nothing, "Argh"

"Duskull, use will-o-wisp!"

Dark fiery balls hit the dark type Pokémon which then screamed in pain due to the burn effect

"Come on Sneasel!" Peter paused, "Use Faint attack!"

The attack landed a hit and knocked out Duskull clearly in a instant.

"No..." Kasper sighed as he bowed to the ground, "Duskull, you did your best..."

"Peter wins" Alison announced, "Now it is between Jakeshi and Peter, both from Lea town"

Peter took stance as Jakeshi smirked at his plan, "Commence battle!"

"Turtwig, I chose you!"

"Oracion, time to shine!" Jakeshi and peter shouted releasing their poke and Premier-balls, "Oracion, fly up high and use Sky Blitz!"

A flash of light and a spear came thundering down to the paralyzed Turtwig, knocking it out perfectly easily.

Everyone gasped...


	7. Learning the League!

**Pokémon****Emporon**

Learning the League!

The dust settled on the ground, and all eyes were pointed at the Legendary Peace Pokémon.

"Oracion" Alison whispered under her breath.

"How did you get Oracion!" Cameron shouted

"Hmmp... Long story" Jakeshi started...

"...Wow, you must be really lucky" Cameron then Concluded

"Yes" Alison said showing the trainers a portrait on a wall inside a steel and glass building, "You have the means to be a great Champion Jakeshi"

"Yer, If I wasn't here to stop him!" Peter joked

"Well that's my goal" Jakeshi said chuffed with himself

"Well the reason I asked you to come here is to talk to you about the Pokémon League" Alison started looking up at the portrait of Emporon's most powerful trainers. "First, you will challenge the gym leaders to gain badges, like the Beatle badge Jakeshi already has, each gym has a certain type, here it is Bug, Grass, Flying, Normal, Steel, Water, Electric and Rock, each gym is located in a town or City in Emporon, Once you have collected each Gym badge you may face the Wembley League in Empire City, their you will find the Elite four and the Champions. The Elite four also has one type each, Jinga is poison, Moses is ground, Percy is Ice and your truly is Dragon. _And if _you have beaten us you can go onto the two Champions, and unlike other regions, we have two champions who will challenge you to a double battle, Charles and William. Now I believe that the Pokémon league hasn't changed since it started, and so most of it said they are going to retire the next time they are beaten. So if you beat them you might be the New Elite 4, or even a new champion!"

"That would be so cool!" Kasper commented

"Yer that would if we all turn out to be the new Elite 4"

The trainers then later on disbanded, Kasper was going East to Heathrow town, Peter was going south ahead of Jakeshi to try and complete the bug type gym, and Alison and her son Cameron where going to stay in Dunston for a few more days before setting off.

Jakeshi's Next stop, Back to Lea town!


	8. I Spy

**Pokémon****Emporon**

I spy!

We join Jakeshi on the road back to Lea town ready for the Pokémon Staged Battle after leaving The Pokémon Club behind him, with one Gym badge and 3 Pokémon including a Legendary, how can he lose, But there is a mysterious scent in the air, times two...

A bush rustles and Jakeshi Turns to look, "Hmm..." He stops walking and puts down his bag, "Ok, It looks like we will stop here for a rest, and maybe some training!" Jakeshi reaches into his bag for his Pokeballs, "Come out everybody!"

The spherical capsules opened up to three beams of light which morphed themselves into Jakeshi's Pokémon

Riolu pounced onto Jakeshi into a hug and had a cute cry, "Yes, Riolu, I love you to" Jakeshi hugged. Treecko and Oracion watched, "Ok all of you, you lot can have fun while I will make us some lunch, and then we can practice for the Staged Battle!"

All of the Pokémon let off a cheerful cry and played little miniature battles with each other, Oracion watched, also glancing off into the bushes every so often.

The sweet smell of fried berries which Jakeshi had picked on the way filled the air. His Pokémon loved his cooking. Jakeshi himself made some sweet chilli chicken.

They all sat down for their lunch. Jakeshi had bought out a fold away bench for all of them to use. Nearing the end of their lunch, Jakeshi's poke gear was beeping, "Oh, it's Ash!" Jakeshi said switching it on, "Hi Ash!"

"Jakeshi, nice to see you, so how far are you in your journey?"

"Well I have one badge so far" he said showing him his case, "And you?"

"I have one too!" Ash was then interrupted by two other people,

"Hello Jakeshi, Ash has been telling me all about you!" A young girl barged onto the screen, Dento then peered on and then peered on while the other two had a fight,

"Apparently your a good cook, I would like to meet you face to face one day maybe"

Ash then appeared back on, "So are you travelling with anyone yet?"

"No, not really" Jakeshi sighed

"You should, trust me it is a lot more fun!" Ash then looked up from the camera, "Ok, got to go now, bye!"

"Bye..." Jakeshi sighed. By now everyone had finished their lunch and were ready for training, "Right everyone, let's start!"

Riolu and Treecko were getting ready to battle, "Ok, Riolu use Force Palm! Treecko Leaf Storm!"

Riolu then ran forth dodging all of the arrow like leaves firing at him while and shocked the poor green gecko and paralyzed him.

"Come one Treecko, try to keep mobility!" Jakeshi then turned to Riolu, "Good, and try to make sure its a paralyze every time, now use Iron tail!"

Treecko was struggling to move as the Emanation Pokémon's tail stiffened in a metallic case, Treecko then moved out of the way in time and Riolu slammed into the ground Picking up a cloud of dust. The cloud then drifted over to the bushes where it sounded like someone sneezing. Jakeshi and all his Pokémon then looked over towards the sound, Jakeshi quickly grabbed his ranger styler and slowly tiptoed over to the sound. A sudden rustling sound signified the character running away. Jakeshi gave chase leaving his Pokémon behind to look after themselves while he undercover this mysterious spy.

Branches swung over and beneath, Jakeshi ducking and jumping, The sound ahead soon stopped. Jakeshi stood quietly scanning the area.

Rustling alerted Jakeshi going in the opposite direction towards a near by flowing stream, the river Lea.

Jakeshi slowly crawled through the bushes making a little sound as possible, he then reached the Pokémon causing him so much trouble, Eevee.

"Eevee..." Jakeshi said then realizing that it is the same one he left in Dunston.

Eevee then noticed Jakeshi behind him, "Vee..." It cringed in fear as it backed up to the river's edge.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you..." Jakeshi said holding his hands out in front of him

"vee" the Pokémon cried as it took one last step back

Time slowed again, the world turned to a black and grey film. A huge purple ghostly had appeared behind Jakeshi, Eevee slipped of the edge, Jakeshi leaped towards it having all the time in the slowed world grabbed Eevee and diving into the river, dodging the ghostly warp without noticing it soon disappearing, Time regained speed...

Jakeshi then gasped for air from the surface, holding Eevee in his arms. Spluttering and fighting the water proved he didn't like the water, soon regaining conciseness and swimming to the bank.

Jakeshi was straggling up the path to their site were all of Jakeshi's Pokémon were waiting, The Eevee leaped out of his arms, "Now, are you following me?"

"Vee vee!" the Pokémon purred up and down Jakeshi

"Ok, do you want to come along with us then?"

Eevee then darted in front preparing for capture, "Oh right then" Jakeshi then pulled out a Pokeball, "Ok, Pokeball go!"

Jakeshi lunged the spherical capsule at the posed Eevee, the ball bounced on the Pokémon's head before absorbing it in a bright red light. The ball pinged.

"Yes, I caught Knight!"

Jakeshi and his team finally made their way to Lea town, ready for the Lea Staged Battle...


	9. Staging the Perfect Battle!

**Pokémon****Emporon**

Staging the perfect battle

Today Jakeshi and his team are going to enter the Lea town Staged Battle which requires the Lea town Gym badge to enter, And for all of you who don't have a clue what one is, he is Jakeshi to explain the rules...

"Ok, this is our first major Tournament called a Staged Battle" Jakeshi said lining up all four of his Pokémon, "The rules are simple, all we have to do is win a number of tournament battles, but the twist is that every so often the stadium will eject a move or some form of tremor onto the battle field. What move depends on what type the tournament is, which depends on the Local gym, oh and the same type of Pokémon will not be affected"

All of the Pokémon were wide eyed or asleep, "Don't worry I will sort that out"

"Hey!" shouted someone instantly recognisable, "I thought you would be here"

"Adam, I thought you went down to Empire?" Jakeshi said excusing his Pokémon

"Well the Staged battle there is after this one, in fact it is only like three or four days" Adam said taking a glance at Jakeshi's four Pokémon, "So I decided to come back up here to take on this one before Empire, and I have the Empire badge ready to enter"

They both turned to the Pokémon, "So I see you have a good team, Oracion, a sweet piece of Material there"

"There Pokémon..." Jakeshi said with a striate face

"I know I know, just joking with ya!" Adam replied in a cocky voice, "Well we'd better be off to the trainer's room to find out who we are going to battle ageist!"

"Right" Jakeshi shouted before returning his Pokémon and racing his rival to the trainer's room

A few or so minutes later and the match-ups were displayed on a huge monitor displaying 8 pairs of sixteen cards, each had a picture of a trainer and there name beneath.

"Ahh, so I'm not going ageist you yet then" Jakeshi confirmed pointing out his picture in the top left of the screen

"Oh well, one of us will make the final, and will perform a great battle, which would be me" Adam yet again started to gloat

"Well lets hope we both make it to the final, and then we will know how good each other is!" Jakeshi announced

A tone rang in the air before a soft but loud voice; "Please may the first contenders make their way towards the tunnels before entering the battle felid, this is Jakeshi LaVerron and Tom White. Could Jakeshi LaVerron and Tom White make their way to the tunnels"

"Oh, that's me, I'm in the opening battle!" Jakeshi said cheerfully starting to run off

"Good luck!" Adam called back

The crowd roared in the lea stadium as Chester stood from his booth in the centre of the stands; the battle felid was littered with rose bushes, long grass and other meadow like plants and features.

"Welcome today to the Lea town Staged battle!" Chester announced opening his arms wide, "We have a feast of Pokémon and festival of battles to get though today, we start of today with Jakeshi LaVerron from Lea town here, and Tom White from Coventry City, let battle commence!" The crowd roared again even louder this time

The ref then tried to speak above the crowed, "Ok, Jakeshi will have first move and Pokémon, Go!"

"Ok, Riolu I chose you!" Jakeshi said throwing his Pokeball under arm

"Come out Woobat!" the foe announced throwing a heal-ball out

Riolu was almost burred under all of the long grass while Woobat could see overhead

"Riolu use Quick attack!"

"Dodge it!"

The Riolu came charging toward the foe's Woobat but the long grass reguces his speed missing the bat like Pokémon as it flies up high.

"Now use Confusion!" the foe shouted out

"Riolu!" Jakeshi cried but it was too late the attack made contact and put Riolu into a daze before shaking it off, A loud buzzing sound filled the stadium and the two Pokémon were weakened, the Woobat seemed to have got it worse than Riolu.

Jakeshi let out a gasp of air before calling his next command, "Attack back with Iron tail!"

The Riolu's tail was then encased within a metallic rock like substance as Riolu Jumped high above the foe's Pokémon recovering from that unexpected noise and pelted Woobat to the ground, the Riolu landed safely and Woobat flinched "Now go for a Quick attack to finish this off!"

The foe was in shock and started to panic, "Quickly use Future sight!"

The Woobat was basted across the battle field after the powerful ram, "Woobat is unable to battle!" the ref called

The opponent withdrew their KO'd Pokémon and sent out another, "Pidove, I chose you!"

"Come on Riolu!" Jakeshi cheered on, "Iron tail, go!"

"Detect Pidove!" the opponent said calmly, the blue Pokémon charged towards the pigeon like Pokémon but failed to hit due to detect!

The grass sawed in the breeze

"Now use razor wind!" a huge powerful gust of air charged towards Riolu and hit him like a ton of bricks, Riolu tried to stay up, the grass shivered restlessly from the attack, he was too occupied by the battle and forgot about future sight, the attack hit and Riolu fell to the ground!

Bug Buzz boomed thought the stadium much louder this time and considerable damaged the foe's Pidove.

Jakeshi returned Riolu, "You did very well at a huge disadvantage, well done" Jakeshi then was about to throw out his last Pokémon he was permitted to use, "Treecko, Shine in the afternoon sun!"

The green gecko Pokémon took stance on the battle felid, lost in the long grass, "Treecko, crawl around a bit in the long grass!"

"Pidove use Roost!" the flying Pokémon was still and was open to attacks in mid-air

"Treecko use Pound from underneath then dive back into the grass!"

Treecko Jumped up high punching Pidove high in the sky before hiding again in the green sea of grass.

Pidove then swooped down from the extra high and tried to pick out the slippery gecko

"Pidove, use razor wind all around!" but the pigeon Pokémon had to prepare this attack first...

"Go for the final blow!" Jakeshi cheered on, "Treecko use Absorb!"

At the same time as Treecko absorbing the helpless' Pokémon's health the loudest Bug buzz you had ever heard filled lea town, the sound made everyone's eyes blurry and couldn't see the battle. The sound silence, and so did Pidove!

"Jakeshi from Lea town proceeds to the next round!"


End file.
